Arthur Pendragon (A Different Path)
Arthur Pendragon, formerly known by his given Teigu name King of Kings: Excalibur, was formerly the well-loved king of the nation of Avalon in the time before the Empire until, with the persuasion of his twin brother, Alekzandar, he and many other smaller kingdoms joined together the create the Empire with him becoming the First Emperor. He held the title for a short while untilhe recieved grievous injuries whilst on the hunt for the Danger Beast Tyrant alongside Alekzandar and a squad of the Empire's strongest fighters, where to save his life the scientist Reeze, the creator of what would become known as the Six Armors Series, heavily augmented his body with machinery to transform him into a 7'9" Mechanical-type Teigu dubbed "Excalibur" by his twin brother, who had taken on his identity in order to preserve the stability of the recently founded Empire. Consequentially, he contracted heavy amnesia from trauma sustained during the operation and had no memory of who he was, which remained with him when he defected from the Empire to help Maya and be her friend all the way up to his fight with Dreivas, where after telling himself that he will survive an influx of memories triggered by the words flowed into his mind and reminded him of who he truly was. Now going by his original name of Arthur Pendragon and with a new conviction, the former Emperor dispatched of Dreivas and proceeded to challenge the Inquisitor to a one-on-one duel, proclaiming that he will see to it that the current regime of the Empire is taken down and returned to what it should be just like when he first founded the Empire one thousand years prior. He travels with everyone to the Western Nations and to the base of operations for the resistance, where he proceeds to help anywhere he can. He later helps evacuate the resistance members when the Lieutenant Colonel of the Surprise and Attack Division arrives at the cave they use. Appearance Excalibur is a very tall individual, measuring at 7’9”, which makes him the tallest character in the story, who is dressed in a long white and blue trench coat, baggy pants, boots and a white helmet covering the entirety of his head. Due to formally being a human, he isn’t a true Mechanical-type Teigu in that his core is fused with his actual heart, and he still possesses a brain that is hooked up to the wiring and other devices built into his body so as it can still function without the need for blood. It’s also revealed that he still has some of his face when he removes a portion of his helmet to reveal the upper bridge of his nose, eyes and the top portion of his cheeks. Personality Arthur exemplified all of the qualities of a medieval knight, being chivalrous, compassionate, and trusting of his allies. Stemming from his time as King Arthur and as the true First Emperor of the Empire, he is very caring of those he considers his friends and would willingly put his life on the life to protect them from harm. He also used to be close friends with Dreivas, but when he was attacked by him out of jealousy over being chosen for the First Emperor’s Personal Guard, he became guilt ridden and believed that it was his fault for his friend's descent into madness. He considers Maya to be his closest friend and has resolved to stay by her side and help her change the Empire while also be her companion, due to her parent’s execution. After regaining his memories, he proclaims that he will defeat his former friend and use all of his strength to return the nation he founded back to its former self, void of corruption. Equipment / Skills Arthur, being a Mechanical-type Teigu, is exceptionally powerful and possesses the unique ability to repair and heal himself if damaged as long as his core remains intact, which is akin to how a Biological-type Teigu works. Aside from his enormous physical strength and speed, he is able to enter three different "forms" that come with unique abilities and enhancements, as well as a fourth that comes upon him activating his Trump Card. Techniques * Sword of Compassion - Galatine ** A form that Arthur can manifest at will, in which he gains a boost in defensive capabilities and becomes able to create a nigh-impenetrable barrier. * Sword of Strength - Laevatein ** Arthur's second form that he can transform into, where he gains a drastic increase in penetrating power that enables him to pierce even the strongest of materials with his sword. * Sword of Madness - Arondight ** Arthur's third and most powerful form, in which his attack power, strength, speed and durability are enhanced to the point he can trade blow for blow with the Inquisitor and actually move fast enough to negate his Marginal Counter ability. Trump Card * Holy Seal Unleashed - Caliburnus ** Arthur's Trump Card that he developed himself while under the effects of his amnesia. After chanting the words "Bestow unto me thy divine and righteous power...the power to destroy the darkness and make way for the light" and states the technique's name, Arthur is consumed in a massive pillar of light as his body glows bright yellow and gold and grows a pair of large majestic angel wings. His sword also turns into an elegant longsword that he can use to blow away any opposition facing him with ease, as shown when he annihilated Dreivas and his pet Danger Beast in a matter of seconds. Gallery